


VALIDATION

by Silver_in_my_head



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Clans run different, Clans work differently, Culture Differences, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Set far in the future of the erin hunter books, Some Romance, Stuff, cats changing stuff, i dont know tags, im not good at tags, less cats, less fighting, some of this is from youtubers like moonkitti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_in_my_head/pseuds/Silver_in_my_head
Summary: Growing up in the same general area, but in completely different cultures, Timberpaw and Barkpaw start on a journey to adulthood. Timberpaw wishes to challenge the laws that dictate only she-cats can be healers. Barkpaw wishes to further Clan acceptance of disabled cats and prove, that just because shes blind, she can hunt and fight as good as any other. Pushback is inevitable, but with storms ravaging through the territories the Clan cats are even more agitated then normal. Can these two spunky apprentices change not only their fates, but those who come after them?
Kudos: 2





	1. A quick explanation of how the Clans operate.

Hello everyone my name is Silver and I am beyond happy that you are reading my work! While this is my first official, published fanfic of warrior cats, I have been writing fanfic for about 10 years now. So without further delay, let's continue on the little explanation.

This is not knowledge that you need to know going into the story, the Clans, their autonomy and cultures will all be touched upon in the stories through context clues and the cats themselves commenting and living in them. That being said, if you would like some small bit of helpful information going into reading, here it is.

The world that we start in takes place decades after the latest book. In this world there are three different Clans of cats who are all a part of the same colony. We have RiverClan, SkyClan, and WindClan, all of which harbor a wide variety of cats. Inter Clan breeding is commonplace, as well as switching Clans, as long as the cat stays within the Clan territories they are considered free to do what they like. While not aggressive to outside cats, it is frowned upon to take them in, leave with them, or breed with them. Each Clan has a loose group of individual rules that they follow and will be explained Clan by Clan down below.

WindClan: 

A clan spanning across miles and miles of grassland, scattered sparsely with trees and other shrubbish. The clan itself works together as a democratic group, elected leaders make big decisions for the good of the Clan, Healers word is law. They are having a shortage of new kits and are currently importing cats from other groups. 

Leaders: 

A small collection of mostly Senior warriors who are chosen by the Clan to make major decisions. When they die, another cat takes their place, and if the Clan feels that one of the leaders is unfit- or they step down, another leader is elected in their place.

Messengers: 

A Group of high energy young cats who go from Clan to Clan daily to gather news of approaching enemies or domestic matters such as Queen’s kitting. Usually, the messengers retire around middle age to make way for the fit, new, apprentices. They are given almost free reign to do what they wish after being on call for so many moons.

Healers: 

A selective group of she-cats who use their extensive knowledge of herbs to help, and heal those who are hurt. Their job is also to monitor sicknesses and disease, gather helpful herbs, and take preventive measures to keep their Clan safe. They are also known to test new herbs and berries to find new ways to cure those around them. Healers are only allowed to be she-cats, the general consensus is that she-cats are the only ones who can bear life so they are the only ones who can understand the need to heal.

Hunters: 

The standard cats of the clans, they hunt for their group and engage in daily upkeep on the camps and their dens. They are always communicating with their leaders and groups and are usually the first cats to spot an issue. They train apprentices in battle moves and hunting crouches and often assist the medicine cats in traveling for herbs in dangerous terrain.

Helpers: 

A small group of cats, made up mostly of senior warriors and handy apprentices, who help with the upkeep of Clan life. They build new dens or track overflows and floods, they are also known to track the weather pattern and assist the medicine cats in sorting through herbs and such. In times of starvation and the group will help out with hunting and tracking bigger game.

Leader:

Smokereed- Small, dusty, grey she-cat with a white dappled pelt. While still fairly young, her level headed attitude has earned her the respect of her fellow classmates. Unable to have kits young in life, she took it upon herself to make sure those who could have them were easy sailing. Spent her early warrior moons tending the queens and elders and giving any kit a head start on training. Is an excellent mentor.

Lionbrook- long furred light orange tabby tom cat. A senior warrior with a knack for predicting awful storms. As a headstrong apprentice he caused a lot of trouble for the groups, as he grew and learned, he became a beacon respected by all. A broad shouldered tom cat who takes it upon himself to teach the apprentices how to fend off outside threats like dogs, badgers. and foxes.

Darkbreeze A tiny blue grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes. One of the oldest warriors in the groups, she spends most of her time in camp as she is too old to hunt, but she will always be there for the young cats, and helps the medicine cats with stuff she might have seen in her youth. She always knows what's going on and is very keen. Originally from SkyClan

Messenger:

Spottedtail- black and white patched she-cat. Scouted from apprentice hood for being spectacularly fast. Originally she grew up in Riverclan, but as WindClan has been hurting for young apprentices, she was asked to come over and has stayed ever since.

Healer:

Rosetree- Long furred black and grey tabby she-cat. Rosetree was a messenger before becoming a healer. After running around in her youth she developed issues with her joints and paws, so she mentored under her teacher and became a very level headed healer.

Fuzzyface- large grey and white tuxedo she-cat. Fuzzyface was a healer since apprentice hood, originally in SkyClan she came to WindClan to offer her help after the prior Healer had died, leaving only one. She is very good at her job but can often come off as bossy.

Hunter:

Sweetclaw- white calico she-cat with brown and black scattered patches and sharp yellow eyes. She has a scathing tongue and a rough voice, knows what she is doing and does it well. Does not like training the young cats, finds them annoying.

Tigerbounce- grey tabby tom with white stripes and milky yellow eyes. A senior warrior with one eye who still manages to catch more prey than most anyone else. Born and raised in WindClan he adored running upon the open fields. He has a littermate, Rustlake, who found his home in SkyClan. The brothers are still very close.

Minnowwind- long haired grey she-cat with accusatory green eyes. She is an excellent hunter and is very patient, and also has a wonderful tracking ability. The third kit of SkyClans late leader.

Helpers:

Tipleap- small orange and white tabby tom with three legs. A senior warrior who has lived his life and is able to fix and build new dens, help sort through herbs, and is very good with the young kits.

Spiderpool- White and black tuxedo tom cat. A large tom with the ability to assist anyone in need. He has a littermate, Raindrip, who has found her home in SkyClan. They had a falling out and rarely associate with each other nowadays.

RiverClan:

A very laid back group of sleek cats who live amongst a shallow wading pool of scattered mini islands. Their diet consisted mostly of fish, crustaceans, and snails when times were tough. They learn to swim out into harsh conditions in order to catch enough prey for their clan, and to survive in the wet world they live in. RiverClan is the group with the loosest structure, with only a small set of rules and no leader; it is a very strange place.

Healers: 

A selective group of she-cats who use their extensive knowledge of herbs to help, and heal those who are hurt. Their job is also to monitor sicknesses and disease, gather helpful herbs, and take preventive measures to keep their Clan safe. They are also known to test new herbs and berries to find new ways to cure those around them. Healers are only allowed to be she-cats, the general consensus is that she-cats are the only ones who can bear life so they are the only ones who can understand the need to heal.

Apprentice

A young cat who has shown an interest in one aspect of clan life and is therefore encouraged to train under such a cat.

Messengers: 

A Group of high energy young cats who go from Clan to Clan daily to gather news of approaching enemies or domestic matters as Queen’s kitting. Usually, the messengers retire around mid age to make any for the fit, new, apprentices. They are given almost free reign to do what they wish after being on call for so many moons.

Hunters: 

The standard cats of the clans, they hunt for their group and engage in daily upkeep on the camps and their dens. They are always communicating with their leaders and groups and are usually the first cats to spot an issue. They train apprentices in battle moves and hunting crouches and often assist the medicine cats in traveling for herbs in dangerous terrain.

Helpers: 

A small group of cats, made up mostly of senior warriors and handy apprentices, who help with the upkeep of Clan life. They build new dens or track overflows and floods, they are also known to track the weather pattern and assist the medicine cats in sorting through herbs and such. In times of starvation the group will help out with hunting and tracking bigger game.

Queens:

Pregnant or nursing she-cats who care for their kits, often assisted by the hellers and apprentice medicine cats.

Healer

Shellspot- a blue grey she-cat with an overly fluffy tail, gorgeous blue eyes. She started her training as a kit, drawn to the wonderful world of healing. As an apprentice she excelled at her job and has come out as being one of the most successful medicine cats in history.

Apprentice: 

Newtkit- jet black she kit with yellowish eyes. Newtkit has no interest in medicine, she is only learning to teach her brother, Timberkit, who wants to study medicine but can't because of his gender.

Messenger:

Duskreed- a slim black tom with scared yellow eyes. As a young tom he was always skittish and very fast when it came to fighting. After angering his mentor a few times he was shipped off to SkyClan to train as a messenger, after coming back he seems to have matured some.

Swiftleap- black and white tom cat with wide yellow eyes. A fast young tom with a goofy attitude. May well be the fastest in all of the Clans. He always seems to make cats laugh and has an amazing memory, making him an outstanding messenger.

Hunter:

Thistlepad- brown,black and orange calico she-cat with a black nose and small yellow eyes. A very high strung warrior who locks onto prey and is one of the strongest swimmers in the whole Clan.

Deerfield- blue grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes. A vocal, fluffy cat who is double pelted. She dries incredibly fast and can catch fish with ease from her years of experience. Also has knowledge of their migration patterns.

Juniperpelt- a coal black tom with gold eyes. A cocky young tom with an eye for spotting dangerous fish and outside threats. He is also the one who discovered that the cats could open and eat the meat inside the black shells (clams).

Whitechest- orange and white tabby tom with lime green eyes and 3 legs. A senior hunter who knows all the best spots to hunt prey, is exceptionally gifted in mentoring as well.

Apprentice:

Paddlepaw- a dusty grey tom with white patches covering his back and tail, he has dark green eyes. A calm and level headed apprentice who listens to those around him and is shaping up to be a wonderful cat.

Helpers: 

Larchfur- Senior blue grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes. A senior queen who was born in RiverClan, spent her apprentice hood in SkyClan, and her youngest warrior years in WindClan only to retire to RiverClan. Through all that she has kept a strong relationship with her littermate, Blackfall.

Blackfall- a skinny black tom with a white undercoat and dark yellow eyes. A senior warrior who is respected by all. He has a very level headed approach to problems and is the go to figure in RiverClan. Watches over the young and shows them the importance of the spiritual side of the Clans. One of the few who still has a spiritual connection.

Queens:

Ravenscreech- jet black she-cat with green eyes. A small she-cat who, along with Junilerpelt, began their lives as Messengers, they both retired early and began courting. Soon after Ravenscreech had her kits.

Newtkit- jet black she kit with yellowish eyes. Newtkit has no interest in medicine, she is only learning to teach her brother, Timberkit, who wants to study medicine but can't because of his gender.

Timberkit- dark grey tom with striking yellow eyes. A shy young tom who is very interested in medicine, and has strange dreams from cats he never knew. Has a very strange spiritual connection to those who have passed. 

SkyClan:

A congealed pot of cats who have the strongest connection to their olden Clans. The leader is the first kit of the previous leader, if they have no kits, or die and their first born is too young, an election is set to introduce a new bloodline. They live in the swampy marshes of the pine forests, in the darkest void of the forest. In leaf-bare they take to the trees, catching birds and squirrels who attempt to escape. In the new and greenleaf months they hunt in the wetlands for lizards and frogs.

Leader:

SkyClan keeps many of the hierarchy of the olden clans before them. They have a rigid set of rules and a deputy to take some of the weight off of the leader. The next leader is the first kit of the previous leader, it is considered a great honor to become the mate of the leader and they are usually pampered with gifts.

Deputy:

A cat elected by the clan who assists and serves the leader with the duties of running a clan. Usually a senior warrior who guides the new leader through the difficult process of leadership.

Healers: 

A selective group of she-cats who use their extensive knowledge of herbs to help, and heal those who are hurt. Their job is also to monitor sicknesses and disease, gather helpful herbs, and take preventive measures to keep their Clan safe. They are also known to test new herbs and berries to find new ways to cure those around them. Healers are only allowed to be she-cats, the general consensus is that she-cats are the only ones who can bear life so they are the only ones who can understand the need to heal.

Apprentice:

A young cat who has shown an interest in one aspect of clan life and is therefore encouraged to train under such a cat.

Messengers: 

A Group of high energy young cats who go from Clan to Clan daily to gather news of approaching enemies or domestic matters as Queen kitting. Usually, the messengers retire around middle age to make any for the fit, new, apprentices. They are given almost free reign to do what they wish after being on call for so many moons.

Hunters: 

The standard cats of the clans, they hunt for their group and engage in daily upkeep on the camps and their dens. They are always communicating with their leaders and groups and are usually the first cats to spot an issue. They train apprentices in battle moves and hunting crouches and often assist the medicine cats in traveling for herbs in dangerous terrain.

Helpers: 

A small group of cats, made up mostly of senior warriors and handy apprentices, who help with the upkeep of Clan life. They build new dens or track overflows and floods, they are also known to track the weather pattern and assist the medicine cats in sorting through herbs and such. In times of starvation and such the group will help out with hunting and tracking bigger game.

Queens:

Pregnant or nursing she-cats who care for their kits, often assisted by the hellers and apprentice medicine cats.

Leader:

Spidertail- blue grey tom with a very angled, distinct, face with long yellow eyes. A head strong tom who all but disregards his leader duties to his deputy and chases the she-cats around the camp. Although when a real issue comes up he handles it with aggression.

Deputy:

Garheart- a hearty white tom cat who has the respect of all the cats. Runs the clan in place of Spidertail and has uttered no Ill will towards the tom cat. 

Messengers:

Leafdash- a small brown she-cat with bright green eyes. A very fast she-cat who is very experienced at her job, a wonderful mentor to all those who have been trained by her. 

Apprentice: 

Pinepaw- small golden tom with white paws and blue eyes. Extremely hyper young tom who was scouted from the time he could walk, is being trained by the patient Leafdash who admits he can be a handful.

Healer:

Vinetail- very fluffy white she cat with a distinct brown tail and dark amber eyes. A gentle cat who was the mate of Garheart. She loves what she does and is equally happy to pass it onto her apprentices. She calls each and every apprentice with her for a half moon to train in basic first aid and how to spot possibly useful plants.

Flyfur- a white she cat with black spots sprinkled across her underside, wonderfully striking blue eyes. An experienced cat who trained under Rosetree before coming to this clan, very worldly and often on the outside of the clan matters as she wasn't born into it.

Apprentice:

Barkpaw- A very small golden she cat who was born blind with gorgeous blue eyes. Often bullied by her brother Frostpaw, and defended by Pinepaw a rift has formed in their family. Although she loves medicine she sometimes wished she could be a messenger and visit other clans. Pinepaw often tells her stories and brings her gifts from other groups.

Hunters:

Raindrip- a smallish grey and white tuxedo she-cat. She was originally born in WindClan but as her apprenticeship began she left for SkyClan and never looked back, her and her brother, Spiderpool had a mysterious falling out years ago and have barely spoken ever since. A very adaptive and keen hunter.

Gleamfoot- a dark grey tom with white paws, a double pawed tom cat. A wonderful hunter and a fearsome opponent, knows a lot about driving out rival predators or the invasive prairie dogs. Also knows a lot about bugs and ones that could possibly harm the clans, has knowledge of where most and other stuff grows too.

Rustlake- a large ginger colored tabby tom with amber eyes. Adores hunting and training the young cats, keeps in close contact with his littermate Tigerbounce, and his old Clan. Has trained many of the young cats in the clan and is currently the mentor of Frostpaw, a nasty young cat who seems to keep Rustlake running around.

Apprentice: 

Frostpaw- a gorgeous golden and white tabby tom with icy blue eyes. A very callous and nasty young tom who is admittedly, good at what he does. Bullies his sister for being blind and useless and has a horrible relationship with his brother, Pinepaw.

Helpers:

Mossnose- a small grey tom with a large brown patch over his nose and dark green eyes. A can do tom who loves to build new items and spends his free time sorting through herbs. Although he is also known to make up new games for the kits to play, he is not very good with them.

Ribbon- an elderly white she-cat who helps the nursing queens and apprentices. She tells stories of olden times and is one of the only cats who will openly scold Spidertail for his incompetence.

Apprentice:

Birdpaw- a gorgeous grey she-cat who is very smart and has already contributed many ideas to the clan structure and medicine den organization. She has strange dreams and is best friends with Barkpaw.

Queens:

Berrypad- a gorgeous blue she-cat who is the first mate of Spidertail, is worshipped and given first pick of prey. Is Currently expecting.

Whiskersong- a dusty russet female with blue-grey eyes. A new queen with her litter, spends time with Berrypad and was friends with her before she was kitting.

Mousekit- small grey tom, yellow eyes, deaf.

Spotkit- small russet tom, blue eyes

Featherkit- small russet she-cat with white dappled pelt, blue eyes

The story will update 1 everyweek, or every other week.


	2. Chapter One: TimberKit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timberkit introduces his Clan, and the issues that arise within.

The waves rose towards the rocky shore, only to ebb backwards in a calming motion over the coast of the island. Shiny rocks and shells sat atop the glistening shore, catching the ever so fading golden light radiating from the west of camp. Paw prints littered the small sandy strip, only to be washed away with the ever so predictive tide. The sickly sweet, stagnant smell of a storm hung heavy in the air. An uneasy feeling had swept through the camp at the smell, it had been a moon since they were hit with a storm big enough to flood their islands and kill several of their clan mates. 

"We should move inland." The gruff voice of a she-cat penetrated the thick, reed covered entrance of the secluded nursery. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

A small head popped up in the darkness of the nursery, awoken by the loud arguing taking place outside. Curious, he carefully slunk towards the entrance, yellow eyes searching for the cause of his awakening.

"I won't leave, Deerfield!" A sharper voice hissed. The tom recognized the voice as his mothers, Ravenscreech. At her tone he crouched further to the floor, wrapping his tail protectively around his paws.

"This is our home. We survived one storm we can survive another." Ravenscreech insisted, tail stiff and low.

"At what price, Ravenscreech!" Deerfiled argued, curling her tail around her paws. "Your stubbornness is going to get you and your kits killed!"

A shuffling sound emitted from behind him, turning his head towards the sound he picked out the dark shape of his littermate Newtkit lifting her head. She yawned and gazed at him with her quizzical yellow eyes.

"What are they yelling about?" Newtkits voice hung heavy with sleep, she placed her head on her drawn up paws and stared half-heartedly out the entrance. "Is that, Ravenscreech? Why is she so mad?"

"The storm" the tom cat replied, craning his head back towards the group of cats outside. 

"That's all anyone talks about anymore." She grunted begrudgingly, standing up and scratching more moss towards her nest. "We lived through it.."

A flash of surprise ran through his body at her complete disregard for those who have passed.

"Yeah but a lot didn't!" He hissed, annoyance laced his words. "They're all sad! Moms sad..."

Newtkit flattened her ears and narrowed her eyes, stating him down as though he had personally smacked her in the face.

"I know that Timberkit'' she huffed angrily. "I was just making a point, you don't have to lecture me!"

Timberkit readied for a rebuttal, but soon realized it was pointless and swallowed his words. Instead of arguing he turned towards the entrance again where the conversation had all but wrapped itself up.

"I think we should be fine this time." The soothing voice of a familiar tom came into hearing. "My bones aren’t aching as much as they were the last time."

Timberkit felt his littermate settle beside him, looking out and trying to gather information from the older cats.

"Blackfall, I don't think the aching of your bones is a good weather detector." Ravenscreech chuckled, her tail curling in amusement.

"Do we really think it will be ok?" The small, squeaky voice of Larchfur caused both the kits to lock eyes. Larchfur has not been seen since the storm, she was admitted into the medicine cave and was undergoing intense care.

"This is how it goes in Newleaf, we have one really bad storm followed by several smaller ones." Blackfall mused confidently.

"But it's almost Greenleaf," Ravenscreech debated, locking eyes with Deerfield. She stopped herself mid sentence and scrunched her face up, whiskers retracting towards her snout.

"Your right Deerfield," Ravenscreech admitted, a huff lining the outside of her breath. "We should be safe rather than sorry. I just...I don't want to leave this camp. I feel as though it's an insult to those who can't be here anymore."

A heavy silence overtook the group of cats, their heads all upturned towards the sky, watching as the sun cascaded across the camp, alight with the promise of a new day.

"Ravenscreech if you wish to stay in camp me, Larchfur, and those who wish to evacuate can take the kits with us when we go." Blackfall offered, tail resting comfortingly on Ravenscreeches shoulder.

Timberkit and Newtkit receded back into the den, curling up around one another in silence. They knew why everyone was grieving, but they also knew why their mother was having such a hard time.

"She's still sad about Yarrowfeather." Timberkit whispered sullenly, tail curling over his sisters back. Newtkit climbed atop her brother, lying over his hind legs.

"And about you," she pointed out, acknowledging the V shaped scar on his left hind pad.

Timberkit tried not to remember that whole night, the tangy metallic taste of a storm, the water slowly rising in his den till his whole body was under, the rapid paddling and-

Timberkit visibly flinched, Newtkit startled backwards and managed to roll over on the other side of the Tom kit.

"If you wanted me to move you could have just asked." Newtkit sarcastically mumbled, shaking off the bits of reed in her pelt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Timberkit apologized, tapping her on the shoulder with his tail in an apologetic manner. Newtkit flicked her ears dismissively and Timberkit slunk over to his nest, clawing at the moss as to disperse any small rocks that may have been flung into it. He settled down dejectedly, tail over his small, pink, nose. His sister, to his surprise, curled up next to him, he felt her shuffle around and eventually heard her shallow breathing. 

"I worry," Timberkit heard the voice of his mother come in through the weeds. "The fact that so many of us survived that last storm was pure luck..."

Timberkits heart twisted in his chest, his mother sounded so defeated. Ever since Yarrowfeathers death she wasn't the same, she was just so lost. Timberkit focused on Newtkits breathing, wondering how he would've dealt with himself if she had been killed in the storm. Newtkit may be a tad annoying, but she was his littermate, his sister, and they would always be there for each other.

And hopefully always would. Timberkit thought, drifting off into sleep.

Thunder crashed above the camp, lights split the sky with a thundering boom, rain poured upon the unsuspecting cats. Yowling and hissing echoed throughout the camp as dark shapes of cats raced out of the reeds towards the dry land a tree length from their island. Timberkits ears flattened to his skull, he tried to flatten himself to the floor but he stood still, shocked, at what was about to happen. All he wanted to do was curl up in his nest and sleep next to his family. Suddenly, without any kind of warning he lurched forwards, racing towards the other classmates, still stuck in the dens. A small shape ran towards him, Timberkit recognized a rain soaked Deerfield.

"Go get Ravenscreech and the kits!" The commanding voice of another cat came from out of Timberkits mouth. He was confused, everything looked so much smaller in this dream, Deerfield was way taller than him yet he seemed to look down as she acknowledged his order and raced towards the nursery on the hill. Timberkit couldn't control his own body! When he came to this realization he panicked, thrashing around and around in an attempt to regain control. Shapes fled around him and he couldn't tell the cats from the shadows, debris and water filled up the small, once safe, island. 

Timberkits body moved towards the various dens, reaching his head inside in search of cats who needed help. A sickening screech echoed from the highest part of the island, the nursery. Every nerve in Timberkits body turned to ice at the familiar wail. Against every fiber of his being Timberkits body motioned towards the nursery. He began to thrash, yowling in phantom pain as his breath caught in his throat. A metallic taste filled his mouth as a flash of light smashed across the sky. He howled in pain, wishing with every fiber of his being that he would stop going towards his most dreaded memory, his screams echoed through the night.

"Timberkit!" Ravenscreeches agonizing voice shattered his dreams. Timberkits eyes flashed open and he surged upwards, chest heaving with every ragged breath. 

"Timberkit?" Newtkit whimpered from close by. Timberkit lifted his head up tentatively, taking in his surroundings. The nest he and Newtkit fell asleep on was scattered across the den in shredded up clumps. The spot he was sleeping was destroyed as though he had been thrashing around, Newtkit was fluffed up, standing stiff legged in the corner. Ravenscreech stood blocking the entrance, wide yellow eyes laced with deep seeded worry. She was afraid, and so was Timberkit.

Newtkit was the first to move, she smoothed her pelt and rushed to his side, pressing her black pelt comfortingly against his.

"Are you ok now, you were going crazy earlier!" Newtkit asked, eyes almost as worried as his mothers. Timberkit couldn't answer, but he managed to nod his grey head up and down.

"He's ok now," Deerfields soothing voice came to his ears. She stepped into the den, resting her tail on the she-cats shoulder to guide her off to the side. Almost as soon as she had moved Blackfall pushed his way through, closely followed by a fluffy blue grey she-cat.

"Shellspot," Ravenscreech hissed angrily, glaring daggers at the medicine cat. She briefly glanced over to the Queen but soon set her sights on Timberkit and Newtkit.

"Timberkit can you walk?" She asked, voice silky sweet. Still unable to speak the tom nodded, sitting down to try and calm his pounding heart. Blackfall motioned for Newtkit to separate from the tom. At the signal the she-cat rushed from her brother's side and pressed herself into her mothers velvet fur.

"Come here," Blackfall soothed, giving Timberkit a helpful support system as the kit was led out of the nursery. 

Timberkit recognized his clanmates all looking worriedly his way as he toddled out of the nursery and down towards the medicine cave. The smooth sandy ground gave way to a landscape of assorted rocks. A small river, only coming up to just above his paws, ebbed over most of the rocks, leading into a small pool like overfill on the edge of the island. The ground slopes downwards, Timberkit felt the need to stop before continuing, the change in direction making him lightheaded and dizzy. Blackfall reached down and carefully grabbed his scruff, rushing him down the sloped entrance way into the cave below. Almost immediately the tom cat dropped Timberkit, checking to make sure he was ok.

Timberkit gave a small nod and managed to get to his feet and stagger over towards the edge of the cavern. Timberkit managed to collapse onto a pile of moss that was used as a temporary nest for any injured cats. For a moment, Timberkits nose was overrun with the heavy scent of plants. He soon realised that Shellspot had dropped a bundle of herbs in front of his face. He smelled a strong, pine like scent, soon chased by a very light, pleasant, smell that he couldn't quite place. 

"Eat these," she commented, settling her fluffy, squirrel-like, grey tail over her feet. "They will help you calm down."

Timberkit looked down at the unappetizing purple berries and black seeds on a wide autumn leaf. At his hesitation Blackfall placed his tail on the kit's shoulder, edging the medicine closer with his paw. Timberkit begrudgingly lowered his head and lapped up the plants. The taste of pepper sprinkled in with an almost fruity aftertaste had him basically dry heaving by the time he finished. At the sight Shellspot wandered over to the opposite corner where shelves were lined with different colored herbs covered in autumn leaves and wrapped in bark. After rummaging around the she-cat came back with a small honeycomb. 

Timberkits eyes lit up, he knew exactly what she had in her paws! 

"You took the medicine like a grown cat," She soothed, voice slightly frosty. With those words she quickly pushed the small honeycomb forwards to the tom cat, who happily managed to slurp what was remaining off of the strange shaped item. During his struggle he watched as Shellspot shook a small flower above a bundle of leaves. A few of those black seeds fell out onto them, prompting Shellspot to place the flower back on the shelf. She wrapped up the seeds and leafy plants in a loose piece of bark and managed to make a small bundle out of them.

"Blackfall," Shellspot began, a question hot on her tongue. "Can you please bring this to Ravenscreech and Newtkit? It will help them calm down."

After inhaling the treat, Timberkit felt a little bit better. His eyes scanned the cave interior, noting the low hanging ceiling with long rocks hanging from the top. The walls were made of regular stone, and a mix of sandstone, a hearty duo that would protect the sick and herbs from even the most harsh of storms. He took another look over the rows of herbs, stacked onto any high rise rock area that was reachable. Each bundle of herbs was swaddled in huge, thick, jungle like leaves and wrapped in dried bark to protect and keep them fresh. A select few green, leafy looking plants were settled on the top shelf, warming from the sun's midday rays. 

A noise from his left started Timberkit, he managed to look over only to see a familiar face. A large, elderly, blue grey she-cat laid on top of a small nest of moss and down feathers. It took a second for Timberkit to realise it was in fact Larchfur, it had been over a moon since he had seen her properly and she seemed to have lost a ton of weight. Ravenscreech had briefly explained to him and Newtkit that she was sick and wouldn't be coming over, but Timberkit hadn't realised how sick she really was. Larchfur was recovering from a cold after the storm and because of her age she was taking longer to recover than usual.

"Hello little one." Her voice purred out the sentence, "are you ok?"

Timberkit nodded, regaining his voice and answering the elderly queen.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." He admitted, feeling a slight pull in his chest for worrying everyone over a flea brained dream. Larchfur flicked her ear quizzically, twisting her body in the nest so she was facing him.

"Was it one of your bad ones?" She asked, confusing Timberkit even more. 

"That was the first one I've had like that?" He insisted, prying his brain for what she was talking about.

"You probably don't remember. You were barely kitted when you had that awful, thrashing, dream, Ravenscreech though she had lost you!" Larchfur explained, sadness dashed in her sentence.

"Stop scaring him, Larchfur." The icy calm voice of Shellspot came from the herb store. Larchfur huffed.

"I wasnt scaring him!"

Timberkit watched as Shellspot walked gracefully over to her, dropping a small bundle of assorted leaves at Larchfurs feet. She turned her blue gaze over to him, Timberkit felt an uneasy prickle pierce his pelt.

"Give me your paw," Shellspot asked, extending her own to meet his. Timberkit shyly placed his paw outwards, she turned his paw upwards placing her pads on his. There was a heavy silence as she concentrated on the feeling. Timberkit twitched his claws, her fur was tickling him. Within a few seconds she relinquished her hold on the tom cat and he quickly retracted his paw.

"You should be fine," she explained, turning her back on the kit and walking back to her herb shore. "It's happened before, so I wasn't too worried."

Timberkit pricked uncomfortably and extended his ears upwards, looking awkwardly at Larchfur. 

"Shellspot, if he's fine why don't you release him to his mother, you can have quite the cold shoulder for those who aren't sick." Larchfur playfully teased, earning an annoyed look from Shellspot.

"Yes yes," she flicked her tail dismissively. "You can go."

Timberkit hesitated, looking over at Larchfur who gave a nod over to the exit. Timberkit got up and exited the medicine den slowly, but when he got to the entrance he pelted across the small wading pool towards the nursery. He slowed as he approached, watching as Blackfall and Deerfield chatted in hushed tones with a familiar black cat.

"Juniperpelt!" Timberkit excitedly exclaimed, rushing towards the tom cat as fast as his body would take him. He managed to grasp onto his paw, only to be shaken playfully onto the floor.

"Well there you are, Timberkit! Ravenscreech said you were in the medicine cave!" Juniperpelt purred, giving an affectionate lick in between his ears.

"I just had a bad dream," Timberkit insisted, again feeling his chest contract. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry..."

Blackfall and Juniperpelt exchange bemused glances, looking back down at the tomcat with a new warmth.

"This is your Clan, your home." Juniperpelt mewed, eyes flashing with pride. Deerfield gave Timberkit and friendly look. "When you're sick, the whole clan is sick, when you're sad, the whole clan is sad. We help each other, just like with Larchfur."

"Yeah," Timberkit murmured, remembering how everyone was giving her the thickest weeds and the softest most. Paddlepaw had even plucked down from a duck to give her nest that special softness.

"Timberkit!" Newtkits shrill voice cut through his thoughts. Timberkit turned excitedly, batting playfully at her head as she came towards him. "Look what Paddlepaw got you!"

Timberkit immediately flattened himself, looking up at the gigantic apprentice. Paddlepaw was friendly, but he still scared Timberkit a bit, he was just huge. A small, brown, toad hung from his mouth, causing Timberkit to sit upright, mouth watering at the prospect.

"He went all the way to SkyClan with Duskreed to her that for you!" Newtkit whispered, nudging him with her shoulder. "You should thank him."

"Thank you Paddlepaw!" Timberkit automatically recited, awaiting the rubbery flesh of the amphibian. Paddlepaw beamed, placing the frog in front of him and touching noses with the kit in greeting.

"No problem, I've got to go though, I'm supposed to be doing something for Thistlepad!" Almost as quickly as he appeared the grey and white patched tom disappeared through the weeded entrance of the camp.

"I told you," Juniperpelt brushed Timberkits shoulder with his tail. "In RiverClan, we look out for one another." Timberkit looked around at the thickly protected camp, the cats grooming one another in the striking sun. Juniperpelt was right. RiverClan was a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope your all having a pawtastic day! I know that was bad, I’m sorry. But either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Barkpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Barkpaw and her Clan

The sun rose over the trees, cascading a blanket of dappled light onto the forest below. Cats began to stir, awaking from their nighttime slumbers and making their way out of the various dens. Garheart, the deputy, was organising hunting parties and gathering details from the moon-high patrols. Amongst the commotion paw steps rapidly echoed into camp from the stone entryway. A small brown she-cat burst into camp, quickly followed by a golden tomcat. The mentor and apprentice came to a halt in front of the deputy.

"Good morning Leafdash," Garheart greeted the she-cat who gave a respectful nod in response. "And to you Pinepaw."

"Good morning,” Leafdash greeted. Pinpeaw gave a nod to the tomcat, looking to his mentor for the que he needed. "I have some interesting news from Windclan"

Leafdash gave a dismissive flick of her tail to the apprentice, who dashed off to deliver personal messages from the other Clan.

"Pinepaw!" A familiar she-cat greeted through her full mouth. She dropped a bundled parcel of herbs on the floor, kicking up a mini storm of dust. “What's the news from Windclan?"

"Barkpaw!" Pinepaw rushed to his littermate, pressing his forehead to hers in a soft greeting. Barkpaw pulled away from the prickly tom, feeling him jostle in place.

"How are they?” Barkpaw asked, tone heavy with worry.

"Windclan? They're recovering. The west side of their territory was flooded, but they have enough food to support themselves." Pinepaw assured, eagerly fidgeting in place. "They need another messenger since Violetspot passed."

"Maybe one of Whiskersongs litter will be able to take her place." Barkpaw pointed out. The she-cats' recent litter was almost a week old, the newest in the territories since Ravenscreech.

"Hopefully, because Spottedtail needs an apprentice. She's getting older and wants to retire next New-Leaf." Pinepaw mumbled. "I'm really hoping I don't get roped into going over there if one of Whiskersong doesn't show promise."

"They won't send you over there if you don't want to go.” Barkpaw pointed out, nudging her brother playfully in the shoulder. "Someone else will come along. Maybe she can hold out until Berrypads litter is grown, she’s about to pop. They may even pull Spiderpool from his helping duties to become a temporary one.”

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pinepaw admitted sullenly, his tail slapped against the sandy ground, echoing throughout the stone camp.

"I'm on my way to see Whiskersong," Barkpaw piped up, rising to her feet towards the Kitting Den. "Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah I actually have a message to give her." Pinepaw remembered, falling in line with Barkpaws small steps.

Barkpaw reached down for her bundle of herbs, swaddled in a large, swamp leaf. She lifted them up and thundered towards the Kitting Den. The ground sloped downwards, the mud turning to dirt as they got closer to the thickly protected den. The scent of another cat wafted through her nose, it was hard to tell who when the herbs were so close.

"Berrypad!" Pinepaw greeted. Barkpaw turned towards the smell and gave a respectful nod to the expecting she-cat. The sun warmed her feet, and Barkpaw immediately assumed the she-cat was catching some wonderful rays.

"All of Windclan send their blessings on your litter," Pinepaw recited. "And Fuzzyface also personally offered to come and help you kit."

Barkpaw paused for a hard moment, trying to remember why exactly Fuzzyface would want to help her. Pinepaw hopped in place beside her, eager to complete his next mission.

Ahh, Barkpaw remembered. The distinct, nasty smell of crushed borage wafted through her nose at the realization. They’re littermates.

Berrypad gave a small purr of delight, shuffling as though she were moving into a sitting position. Barkpaw was desperate for a chance to excuse herself, she lowered her head respectfully to the she-cat and strided quickly into the Den. Thin branches and old roots snapped underfoot as she entered the dwelling, the light disappeared into a warm shade inside the dark space. Pinepaw trudged inside the den behind her, crushing the roots underfoot with his heavy stride.

“Barkpaw?” The gentle, tired voice of Whiskersong came through the darkness. Barkpaw flicked her ears curiously and carefully made her way over to the Queen. Barkpaw stopped, listening to the small whimpers and vague breathing of the tiny lives the Queen had created.

“Rustlake was just here?” Pinepaw asked, head swishing back to the entryway. “Can I still get him?”

“He just left.” Whiskersong rasped, her body shifting on the hay beneath her. Pinepaw nodded his head vigorously, turning tail and advancing out of the den. Barkpaw dropped the bundle of herbs in front of the she-cat, unwrapping the oval shaped leaves. Whiskersong gave a short thanks, her nest rustled as her head bowed down to eat the leaves. 

“Thank you Barkpaw,” The Queen purred, giving Barkpaw a small tap on the shoulder with her fluffy tail. “Your doing really good, I’m so happy you’ve found a purpose.”

Barkpaw knew the she-cat meant well, for the comment to be a wonderful compliment, but all Barkpaw felt was hollow. Was this her life? Carting around herbs like some glorified apprentice till she died, was this really the extent of what she could do.

“Thank you Whiskersong, I wish you and your little ones well.” Barkpaw managed to spit out, grasping the gigantic, empty, leaf between her teeth. Barkpaw turned and marched out of the den with the foul smelling leaf. The heat on her back told her the sun was just about rising over the west mountain.

“Running herbs around I see.” A silky pelt rubbed up against her, engulfing the herb smell in a sweet stench. “Vinetail keeping you busy?” 

“Birdpaw,” Barkpaw realized, pressing her forehead comfortingly against the she-cats chest. “I thought Ribbon was having you collect spare moss.”

“She did,” Birdpaw admitted, winding around the golden she-cat in a slow motion. “But you know me, I already finished.”

“Already finished that job you guys started last moon?” Barkpaw asked. Berrypad had enlisted the Helpers to create a safe space for her kits to play, bigger than the dusty bowl behind the Kitting Den.

“Yeah,” Birdpaw trailed off, a lick of anger lining her voice. “Berrypad seems to get whatever she wants these days…”

“Spidertail will make you eat mousebile if he heard you say that. Anyways, we have to, she’s Spidertails mate.” Barkpaw reasoned, earning an annoyed tail flick from Birdpaw.

“Walk me back to the den?” Barkpaw asked, earning an amused chuckle. Birdpaw strutted ahead, allowing Barkpaw to fall in line, their footsteps pressing against the cold stone of the camp. The stone turned to sand once again as they neared the leafy alcove, pushing through the giant, swampy leaves that blocked the entrance. Barkpaw took this chance to dispose of the used leaf in her jaw, hucking the vile smelling plant into the bushes next to its brethren.

“I don’t know how you come in and out of those all day.” Birdpaw complained, shaking her fluffy pelt of the unwanted passengers. Barkpaw flinched as she was slapped in the face with part of a leafy plant.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Birdpaw apologized, brushing the bits and pieces from Barkpaws face with her tail. Barkpaw gave the she-cat a few, rapid, blinks in return for her kindness.

“There you are Barkpaw.”

Birdpaw pulled away sharply, a started aura surrounding her smaller frame. She shuffled anxiously in place, craning her head to face the source of the voice. Barkpaw curled her tail under her stomach, looking towards the scratchy voice.

“Vinetail,” Birdpaw gasped, smoothing her pelt. “I was just leaving, I was escorting Barkpaw here. Thank you!”

Birdpaw dipped her head respectfully and strided quickly out of the camp. Barkpaw listened to her soft paw steps until they vanished into the sandy bowl, a feeling of longing entering her chest.

“It’s time to sort through some herbs.” Vinetails voice startled the Barkpaw out of her trance. Barkpaw felt a weight drop in front of her, she assumed a group of assorted herbs.

“Can you get these sorted? WindClan sent over some overhauls that RiverClan doesn’t need.” Vinetail ordered. Vinetail flicked Barkpaws nose with her tail as she turned, gently sauntering towards the rocky shelves. Barkpaw uncovered the herbs, attempting to get to work as Vinetail scraped the rocks above-looking for her desired plants.

Barkpaw huffed, curling her golden frame into a sitting position and craning her neck over the bundle. The strong, distinct, smell of tansy was the first thing to enter her nostrils, overpowering everything else. Barkpaw sorted out the smaller, rounder, flowers and placed them off in a pile to her right, turning back to the bundle at hand. A sweet scent, reminiscent of the forest, was the next thing that wafted into her nose. It was hard to tell exactly what kind of plant was the culprit as many of the herbs had a sweet scent as well. Barkpaw used her pads to feel across the mysterious leaf. When the stem broke clear in two from her gentle prodding Barkpaw deduced it as Chervil, the finicky bundle of greens. She sorted out the delicate stems and tossed them to a pile on her right. The last scent that she managed to grasp was a lovely, pine around that sent her senses into overdrive.

“Juniper berries...” Barkpaw spat, pushing the purple berries into a small pile atop the swampy leaf. Vinetails claws scraped questioningly across one of the many rock shelves that held their supply. Ever since the storm everyone has been short of herbs, the fact that WindClan had some to spare even after helping RiverClan was nothing short of a miracle. The forest needs time to recover and any herbs they manage to find are too young to pick. Barkpaw turned her head towards the exit of her alcove, listening to the thundering footsteps of the second Healer, Flyfur. The she cat grunted as she squeezed her way through the narrow entrance.

“Vinetail, do we need more spiderwebs?” Flyfur asked, coming to a halt behind Barkpaw. “Oh, are there the herbs from WindClan?”

Flyfur pressed herself against Barkpaw, shooing the she cat from the bundle by force. Barkpaw rose to her feet, tail flicking angrily as she plodded off in the opposite direction from the she-cat.

“Barkpaw sorted them.” Vinetail assured, shuffling around the stone ground.

“I’m just checking.” Flyfur explained, scraping the herbs into their separate piles. “Barkpaw while I’m doing this can you go fetch the spiderwebs? Take a Hunter with you just in case.”

Barkpaws glare pierced the she-cat from behind, without another word she turned tail and continued out of the den. Barkpaw passed Berrypad on the way in, allowing the she cat to lumber in first before she passed her quickly. Flyfur treated Barkpaw as though she were a kit, sending her on meaningless errands around the camp. It infuriated the she-cat to no end, she was always second guessed by the Healer. 

“What are you doing?” Pinepaws questioning meow echoed from her left. Barkpaw turned towards him, wandering over to where the golden tabby was residing. The sun beat down on the stone, making the normally frosty floor a wonderfully warm sunning stone. She had assumed the tomcat was enjoying someRay's, and she was correct., Barkpaw playfully jabbed her brother in the side, earning a defeated huff.

“No way I’m moving. I don’t get the chance to sit and do nothing during the day.” He declared, flicking his tail in Barkpaws face. Barkpaw felt a laugh bubble up, she curled up beside him to sun herself for a moment. The heated rays warmed her flesh, sending her into a bliss filled doze.

“You two really are littermates.” Birdpaw chirped, her delicate steps echoing throughout the stone. Barkpaw snapped back into consciousness at her voice, she slowly managed to get to her feet.

“I have to do something for Flyfur.” Barkpaw remembered, arching her back in a stretch. Birdpaws pelt brushed against her as she passed, Pinepaw grunted playfully at her as she settled next to him.

“I don’t know how you can sit so close to this one.” Birdpaw joked, referring to the tomcats' spiky tufts of fur.

“At least I don't have to have Vinetail pull burrs outta mine!” He shot back, a playful trill in his voice.

“That's because your fur is made of burs.” Barkpaw laughed. Pinepaw grumbled in defeat, flopping his tail on the ground with a small slap. Berrypads scent caused Barkpaw to look over to the healers alcove, listening as her sporadic paw steps paused, and she dropped to the ground in a listless manner. Birdpaw yowled a greeting, which the Queen returned with a groggy air to her voice.

“Where are you going?” Birdpaw asked, turning the conversation back to Barkpaw. 

“I’ve got to go get some spiderwebs from the Hollowed Log.” Barkpaw explained. She began to walk away, aiming for the entrance to the camp. The dusty, dirt, bowl of the camp floor turned into hard stone as she padded through the bramble covered entryway. The storm that ravaged the territories a moon ago had caused massive damage to their normally protected camp. Although it wasn’t as bad as RiverClan, their camp was a husk of what it once was. Generations of brambles, bark, and trees had been weaved into the intricate walls to protect them from outside threats. It’s funny how all that could be taken away with one, horrid storm. Footsteps pattered after Barkpaw and a familiar pine-like scent wafted over her.

“Are you coming with me Pinepaw?” Barkpaw asked, flicking her ears in the direction of the golden Tom. “Aren’t you supposed to be in camp with Leafdash.”

“I am but everything seems fine, she won’t notice if I’m gone a few heartbeats.” He assured, pushing forwards as they both exited the camp. The sounds of the forest always seemed to smooth Barkpaw. It was never silent, bushes jostled in the wind, trees creaked and critters moved to and fro amongst the fronds. Bugs crawled underfoot and birds soared high above the sky, Barkpaw always needed a moment to take it all in. The forest was lovely, it was her home.

“Are you good?” Pinepaw asked, brushing up against her as he passed. Barkpaw nodded her head, following the worn pathway to the Log. The Hollowed Log had once been a gigantic tree, in one of the storms far before she was born it fell. Throughout moons and moons it rotted away and became hollow, creating the perfect spot for spiderwebs. Barkpaw felt a kind of energy spike through her every time she entered this trail, she wasn’t the first, and she wouldn’t be the last. Generations of cats had walked this very path, their mingled feelings and destinations melded together, making the path a sort of spiritual place. Never was there a stray clump of grass or misplaced stone, it was always the same, always this perfect preserved place of peace. Pinepaw was silent as he was throughout most of his trips here, he had always felt things more intensely than others. He could sense when someone was upset, he could size up a cat in a matter of seconds. The tom was gifted in that regard.

The ground sloped downwards, spiraling into a small clearing littered with moss and various flowers. Barkpaw steadily made her way down, feeling the throwing brush claw its way into her fur as she neared the Log. When the stone turned to dirt, Barkpaw knew she was there. She could feel the massive amount of energy, a tingle worming its way through her body at the sight of the impressive monstrosity. The sun bore no light inside the dark crevice, Barkpaw quickly stuck her paw inside gathering the webs by spinning her hand. Pinepaw came to rest beside her for a moment, a stiff feeling to his usually buoyant body. Barkpaw knew he needed more time than others, he was always silent about the Log, he never went there on his own. When she asked him why, he had said it just didn’t feel right to him- like something was missing.

Pinepaw seemed to snap out of his trance, he reached a front paw inside and wound the spiderwebs around his fur. He soon jumped back, a shudder receding down his spine at the action.

“Come on,” Pinepaw grumbled, turning back to the walkway. “Let’s go back to camp.”

Barkpaw was the first through the entrance and she was instantly hit with the sour stench of anger. Leafdash sat directly in-front of the entrance, a bewildered Birdpaw at her side. As Barkpaw realized this, Birdpaw rushed forward.

“Are you and Pinepaw ok?” Birdpaw asked, walking around Barkpaw in scattered circles.

“Yeah why wouldn’t we be?” Barkpaw questioned. Birdpaw paused for a second before answering.

“I-I just had a really bad feeling is all.” She eventually answered, pushing her head against Barkpaws. Barkpaw stood there for a moment before breaking away, looking back towards Leafdash.

“Why can’t you listen to me! What if something happened, you can’t just leave the camp whenever you feel like it Pinepaw! We have a duty to the Clans, we have to be available all the time!” Leafdash scolded. Her voice was hot with rage and the sheer intensity of her words made Barkpaw shudder for her littermate. The fact that she had gone out with him was already bad enough, she opened her mouth to defend him. Birdpaw placed her feathery tail over her mouth, coming close to whisper something in her ear.

“Pinepaw will be fine, let him handle this.” She suggested, steering Barkpaw towards the Healers alcove. Barkpaw wanted to protest but she knew it would fall on deaf ears, Birdpaw was normally right about these things and Barkpaw had learned to trust her word. She shook off the fluffy cat and trotted to the alcove, straining to hear the last bits of Pinepaws punishment. As she entered the den she realized that Vinetail wasn’t there, her scent lingered in the air as if she had just left. Flyfur was busy chewing on some herbs, spitting them into leaves and wrapping them in bark for safe keeping

“Where’s Vinetail?” Barkpaw asked. She sauntered over to Flyfur and dropped the bundle of cobwebs next to her.

“Didn't Leafdash tell you? She went out to WindClan to thank them personally for their herbs.” She briefed, gathering the spiderwebs on her paws and placing them in their spots accordingly. “She should be back by Sun-High tomorrow.”

Barkpaw sighed, she hated when the she-cat left her alone with Flyfur. It almost guaranteed that Barkpaw would do nothing more than cart around herbs and fetch flowers for the senior Healer. Dejectedly, Barkpaw sat down, readying herself for whatever menial task Flyfur was to ask of her.

“Don’t just sit there, if you're looking for something to do go clean out the old moss and fur from the patient nests. They’re looking kind of grim and we don’t know who’s going to be sick next.” Flyfur scolded. “If you need help finding moss ask Ribbon or Mossnose, I’m very busy.”

Barkpaw bit back a sharp retort, stalking angrily to the nests in the back of the alcove and scraping up the dead moss. She hated this stupid task, wishing with all her might that Vinetail would come back soon rather than later.

A single wail tore through the peaceful camp, freezing Barkpaw into place. Flyfur immediately stopped what she was doing and threw herself out of the den, her claws skidding on the stone. Barkpaw followed closely, trying to figure out who wailed like that.

“Berrypad!” Spidertails desperate voice burned through Barkpaw. She had never heard another cat take that tone, it was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever heard. 

“Someone fetch Vinetail, now!” Spidertail roared. Leafdash and Pinepaw sped out of the camp, going to warn the other groups of what had just happened. Flyfur lurched towards the duo, placing her paw gently on the she-cats side.

“Barkpaw, go get me: Thyme, Juniper berries, and Borage. Now!” Flyfur ordered, turning to Spidertail. “She’s kitting, we need to get her somewhere sheltered.”

Barkpaw wanted to grab the herbs, rush forwards and help with the birth. But, her legs, they just would move. She couldn’t stray from the spot she was standing, every muscle in her body was screaming, her veins turned to ice. Flyfur and Mossnose helped Berrypad to her feet and slowly moved her into the Kitting Den a few tail lengths away. Rustlake shot inside the den, reappearing with one of his kittens, taking them across the way to the Helpers Den. He reappeared just as Whiskersong had another one in her grasp, he repeated the process with the second. Whiskersong had her last kitten in her grasp as she moved across the way, giving space to the kitting Queen.

“Ribbon!” Flyfur yowled before disappearing. “Grab me those herbs.”

Unlike Barkpaw, Ribbon flew into the Healers alcove, reappearing moments later with a bundle of herbs, racing to the nursery. Barkpaw stood statuette as the elderly Helper brushed by her in a frenzied huff, her claws skidding across the stone and ultimately into the Kitting Den. Birdpaw pressed herself to Barkpaws side, leading the she-cat down towards the alcove.

“It’s ok,” she whispered soothingly. “It happens to everyone.”

Barkpaw was so ashamed, how could she be considered a Healer if she couldn’t even do simple tasks like fetching herbs. Why couldn’t she move! What was wrong with her, everyone else seemed to do their job well except her! When was it her turn to win? Barkpaw collapsed, burying her face in her paws in complete defeat.

Why couldn't she do anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.


	4. No Chaper: Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/s1lver0fthem00n
> 
> come see the art! :)

Unfortunately there will be no chapter this week, my computer had a melt down and wiped what i had from its memory. Usually i have a few backups but in this case in pounded a couple of monsters and went to town, and, well forgot to save. There will be a chapter next week, but for now i hope you all can make do with some of my art of the main cats, and their territories. check me out on Deviantart, i am S1lver0ftheM00n. From time to time I will post art, maps, and sometimes polls on names and other various story elements. I have big plans for this and am so happy you guys are reading! Thank you for your patience!

Link: https://www.deviantart.com/s1lver0fthem00n


	5. Chapter 3: The Scarlet Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timberkit and Juniperpelt take a detour.

The sun had descended behind the mountains, glittering streams of light still clung heavy in the air. It only took a few heartbeats for them to fizzle into the darkness. Cats began to settle, exchanging stories and engaging in common conversations. Timberkit stalked uncomfortably into the nursery, catching sight of his sister, grooming herself in the dark. Timberkit waltzed over, settling next to her in annoyed fashion.

“What’s up with you.” Newtkit asked, playfully jabbing her brother in the side. “You’ve been gloomy all day.”

“I miss Ravenscreech.” Timberkit admitted. Newtkit’s face fell at his words, her own feelings of loneliness mingling with his. It had only been three nights since Pinepaw had rushed into camp, shattering the Clan with his news. Berrypad had kitted early, it was very serious. Ravenscreech had gone back with the Tom as a show of good will, but has yet to come back.

“She’ll come back.” Newtkit murmured.

“Hey, you guys should settle down for the night. Ravenscreech will be back soon.” Deerfield’s squeaky voice came from the entrance of the den. Timberkit prickled uncomfortably and Newtkit gave him an amused look.

“But I’m not tired...” Timberkit muttered as Deerfield began to trot off.

“Well everyone else is.” Newtkit shrugged, grooming herself again. Timberkit huffed, turning his back to his sister, and began to groom himself. The whole Clan seemed jostled by the news of Berrypad and her litter. Fuzzyface had apparently gone back with Leafdash when she brought the news to WindClan but there was nothing from SkyClan. The entrance to the nursery jostled, Newtkit pricked her ears upwards, and Timberkit looked onwards.

“Are you two getting to sleep?” Juniperpelt purred, padding over to the kits. Timberkit looked over to his sister with a warning glare, she smiled.

“I am. But Timberkits all bent out of shape by something.” Newtkit snorted mischievously. Timberkit groaned, narrowing his eyes accusingly at the shecat. He turned to Juniperpelt, digging his claws into a stray strand of reed.

“I’m just worried about Ravenscreech.” Timberkit muttered. “And I hope that Berrypad is ok...”

“Me too.” Juniperpelt huffed, exhaustion evident in his lithe frame. Timberkit looked up at the Tom, he seemed so tired. Juniperpelt was probably worrying as much as he was. Timberkit crawled quietly to his sister, curling uncomfortably against her. He and Newtkit tried to uncomfortably contort themselves into a comfortable position. All of their regular ones left, cold, uncomfortable, breezes by their sides. The emptiness making the tomcat ache with loneliness.

“Can you lay with us, Juniperpelt?” Newtkit asked, tiring of fidgeting against her littermate. Juniperpelt hesitated at the entrance, after a moment he acquiesced, padding forwards and collapsing in the mossy nest. Newtkit and Timberkit immediately curled into the Tom, causing him to beam with happiness. Juniperpelt touched his nose to the tops of their heads.

“Goodnight my loves.”

Timberkit awoke as the first rays of dawn broke through the intricately weaved nursery. The light splayed across the floor, engulfing the nursery in a warm, orange, hue of the day to come. Timberkit yawned, stretching forwards and looking back at his family. To his surprise, Timberkit was half a tail length away from them, awash in strewn moss and weeds. He stood up and shook his pelt, sending small pieces flying around him. Juniperpelt and Newtkit were still fast asleep in the corner, a small snore echoing from Newtkit. Timberkit chuckled to himself, he would have to tease her about it later.

Timberkit pulled himself to his feet, and with a swift look back at Juniperpelt he quietly began to slink out of the nursery. He stopped at the end of the entrance, the sandy bowl was awash in gorgeous angelic rays that shone down from the sky in pillars. Cats mingled along one another, greeting the morning with idle chatter. The entrance to the camp rustled ever so slightly as Whitechest stepped into view. His huge, hulking, orange frame all but blocked out Paddlepaw as he marched at his side; a grim expression on his otherwise cheerful face.

“Welcome back from moon high patrol.” Deerfield greeted, touching her nose with each Tom. Blackfall, who was by her side, did the same. “You guys are getting back pretty late.”

“There has been an issue.” Whitechest warned, a sense of panic in his hushed tone. “We can’t get to the Eastern half of the waters.”

“What.” Blackfall helped in disbelief, shock evident in his lean figure. “Is this the first time anyone has looked since the storm?”

“I think so.” Paddlepaw chimed in. “I’ve been in most of the moon high patrols since then.”

Timberkit quickly slink back into the confines of his den, worry etched into his features. His pelt tingled with the news, the East side of the territory is what supported the bulk of their fish. Deerfield had mentioned something about spawning ground? The fact that no one had been over since the storm wasn’t odd, it was storm season, usually they hunted in the marshy terrain, overlapping with SkyClan to avoid going out that far. If the clan lost that hunting spot in Greenleaf, what would come of them in Leafbare?

“Timberkit?” Juniperpelt questioned, shuffling through the den towards him. “You’re certainly up early.”

“Yeah. I had to go make dirt...” Timberkit lied, feeling his pelt prickle with guilt. Juniperpelt took his word, glancing back at Newtkit who was still fast asleep.

“Why don’t we go for a walk while your sister is sleeping?” Juniperpelt suggested, nudging Timberkit out of the nest. Timberkit became excited, bouncing out into the cleaning. Blackfall noticed him, a stoic look on his face, Juniperpelt hesitated beside him.

“Hello Blackfall.” He greeted, pushing Timberkit forwards with his nose. “Going for a walk with Timberkit.”

“Of course, when you come back I have something that needs your attention.” Blackfall purred. Juniperpelt nosed Timberkit towards the entrance to camp. His stride was strong as he basically pushed the kit out of camp. When Timberkits feet hit the sand outside he shrunk backwards into his father. His eyes feverishly glanced to and fro, looking for signs of danger. Juniperpelt strutted ahead, waving him on with a flick of his black tail. Timberkit rushed forwards, gluing himself to his fathers side. Everything was so much bigger? Everything was unsettling, sounds and smells invaded his senses, overriding his head.

“You don’t have to be so worried Timberkit,” Juniperpelt promised, inching him towards the edge of the island. “We’re too close to camp for anything dangerous to bother us.”

“I know.” Timberkit insisted. “I’m not a coward!”

“I never said you were.” Juniperpelt pointed out. “It’s good to be alert, you can be the first one to catch something. Find something no one else can. It’s a good trait. You seem to take after Yarrowfeather in that regard.” Juniperpelt chuckled to himself trailing off and continuing in silence.

“I liked how he taught me and Newtkit how to make the reed balls.” Timberkit added tentively. Juniperpelt snorted.

“Yeah, he did that with Paddlepaw too. He was always good with the little ones.” Juniperpelt reminisced. Timberkit felt a sadness welling inside him, he was so happy that his dad was talking about Yarrowfeather. Timberkit missed him so much, but whenever he brought the Tom up to Ravenscreech, she became quiet and asked him to stop.

“Timberkit, I want to show you something special.” Juniperpelt explained, stopping mid walk. Timberkit glanced up at his father with a quizzical expression on his fluffy face.

“What?” He asked, tail tip flicking questioningly. 

“You will have to wait and see!” He teased, continuing forwards with a hasty pace. Timberkit lept after the Tom, keeping up with his strides with sheer willpower. The end of the island was a tree length away, just a few more strides and they would be there. Timberkit and his father burst through the sandy shore, Juniperpelt slowed his stride as he came to the muddy edge of the water. The small bed

“It’s not that deep here, Timberkit and I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Juniperpelt assured, walking from the muddy bank into the gentle, delightfully clear and crisp, stream. Timberkit followed hesitantly, his paws edging ever closer to the water. His claws sunk into the mud, he pulled them up with an audible *pop*. The stream churned gently in front of him, maring the panic that welled up in the Tom cat’s throat. He tentatively reached into the water with a paw, feeling the repulsive sting ricochet through his bones. He slunk further into the waves, feeling the unnatural pull at his fur as the river surged gently forwards. Timberkit slipped, causing the water around him to shift, gently sending ripple after ripple down the coast until it disappeared over the horizon. With one, simple, loss of footing the illusion of the gentle blue was shattered, only to smooth out once again. Forever in a cycle of destroying, and being destroyed.

“Almost there Timberkit.” Juniperpelt exclaimed. His strong strides caused the gentle blue to stream around him, his paws creating a churning motion beneath the surface. Timberkit looked down at his own paws, like his father they created small rivets of disturbed blue. Bubbles weaved around his pelt, following him even as he slid from the water back onto a muddy bank. As his paws sunk into the ground he was hit with the sudden urge to run for the sand. Timberkit watched as Juniperpelt grimaced and wadded through the sea of sticky mud. He followed closely, watching how his father walked quickly and swiftly across the muddy landscape.

Timberkit yelped as his back legs sunk into a mud pile, he began to panic, thrashing around in an attempt to free himself.

“Juniperpelt!” He yowled fearfully. Juniperpelt turned, rushing backwards towards his son.

“Timberkit, pull your foot up backwards. No...no backwards. Ok good, now yank it out! I’m here you won’t fall!” Juniperpelt soothed.

Timberkit grimaced and yanked his foot upwards, hearing an ear splitting *pop* that echoed throughout the waters. Juniperpelt helped the kit up, pushing him forwards without taking a break.

“Walk on your toes. You’re less likely to sink. And keep. Moving. As fast as you can, if you're walking fast it’s harder to sink.” Juniperpelt explained, pushing the Tom forward towards the sandy beach. Timberkit scrambled forwards to the bank, reaching the loose, sharp feeling of the sand. Timberkit heaved a sigh of relief, stepping fully onto the bank. Juniperpelt slid beside him, sitting down and taking a breath. Timberkit shook his pelt, trying to get rid of the mud that clung viciously to his paws.

“The mud will flake off, especially when we go into the stream to get back. Come with me, we’re almost there.” Juniperpelt hinted. Timberkit followed his father across the sand, passing a large clump of reads that towered over the daylight. Juniperpelt passed the reeds, hiking up a small hill to his left with Timberkit trailing behind.

“Alright, a few more steps and we're there. Just watch your footing on this ridge..” Juniperpelt’s voice became increasingly high pitched as Timberkit neared the edge. The toms pushed past the last bit of weeds ending up on a slip with a deep incline to the sandy beach below. Timberkit looked out through the waters, a gasp hot on his breath.

The sun shone over the waves, illuminating the surface of the water. The overpowering orange bathed the sky in awash of warm pallets, accented by the last bit of shimmering darkness. The river ebbed slowly, backwards and forwards in a never ending motion of crashing sounds. The dewy smell of morning wormed its way into the tomcats nose, so crisp and pungent he could almost taste it. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Timberkit whispered, eyes pinned onto the sky. Juniperpelt settled beside him, wrapping his paws around himself delicately.

“This is something my father did with me and his other litter. We all came to this same place at this same time. It’s one of my favorite memories with him. This little area never changes.” Juniperpelt breathed, a soft, relaxed feeling entering his every limb. Timberkit sat next to his father and they both watched the sun rise over the horizon, awaiting the day's new rays.

**Author's Note:**

> Story updates every week or every other week. 
> 
> If you would like to reccomend a warrior name comment and I'll see if there are any I like, I will credit you in that chapter.
> 
> If you see anything misspelled let me know as well, sometimes after reading the same thing over and over you begin to go blind. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> ~Silver


End file.
